MK Vs Nintendo: Raiden
Bio Raiden is the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. Ageless and wise beyond measure, he leads Earthrealm's mortals in the endless battle against the forces of darkness. When Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, threatened to merge his realm with Earthrealm, an overwhelmed Raiden implored the Elder Gods to give Earthrealm a fighting chance. Thus the Mortal Kombat tournament was created. For millennia Shao Kahn has been kept at bay, but nine consecutive losses to Goro have eroded hope that Earthrealm can be saved. Determined to prevent Armageddon, Raiden tirelessly quests to find a champion worthy of Mortal Kombat. Movelist Special Moves * Electricity: Raiden sends a bolt of lightning flying at his opponent. In the Thunder God variation, it can be charged for more damage, and this charge can also be dash canceled. ** In MKvsDC, the enhanced version is called Bolt. In MKII:E, Raiden fires two bolts, one behind and one in front of him. The one behind him wraps around the map hitting the opponent in the back. ** In MKII:O, the enhanced version electrocutes the enemy, also slightly suspending them in the air while doing so, and can't be ducked. In the Thunder God variation it can no longer be charged, but can be stopped in place at any point of the arena after being fired by spending a second part of the Super Meter on it. *'Electric Fly:' Raiden flies at his opponent and pushes them against the wall. He can perform the move in the air. **In MK:A, the enhanced version is called Thunder Fly. In MKvsDC, this increases the attack's speed and damage. **In MKII:, the enhanced version does more damage and has armor. In the Displacer variation, both Electric Fly and Thunder Fly can be enhanced after Raiden has grabbed the opponent, tossing them backwards and teleporting behind them to strike them down with a punch. *'Electrocute:' Raiden grabs his opponent and holds them in the air while electrocuting them, then punches them to the ground. **The enhanced version is called Shocker and does more damage, has armor and launches the opponent into the air, allowing for a juggle. *'Rising Thunder': Raiden rushes upwards to strike his opponent with a lightning-charged punch. ** The enhanced version is called Thunder Strike and has armor. After the initial uppercut, Raiden will slam the opponent to the ground with a hammerfist, bouncing them off the ground and allowing for a juggle. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Shocking Impalement: Raiden teleports behind his opponent, summons his staff and thrives it through his/her back all the way to his/her chest. Raiden then turns his staff, facing the tip upward with the impaled opponent on it. He thrusts it and lightning strikes onto the staff, which also hits the opponent and shocks him/her until his/her head and limbs starts coming off, leaving nothing but a headless and limbless body. Sequences Battle Intro Raiden teleports onto the stage and says, “Thunder take you!”, whilst shooting lightning blasts from both sides. Victory Pose Raiden flies up into the dark clouds, crosses his arms, and says “May the Elder Gods watch over you.” Rival '''Name: '''Mario This is because both are the superpowered with elemental power. Category:MK Vs Nintendo characters